1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack is mounted as a power supply device on a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle capable of being driven by a mutual operation of an engine and a motor. The battery pack includes a plurality of rechargeable battery cells, and a battery housing receiving the plurality of battery cells. The plurality of battery cells may be horizontally stacked and are connected in series to each other.